


Colors

by land_of_rarepairs_and_showtunes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunken Science, Eridan is a bit douchey, Eriroxy - Freeform, F/M, Thats a ship name not a thing that happens, but Roxy can deal with his shit like the angel that she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/land_of_rarepairs_and_showtunes/pseuds/land_of_rarepairs_and_showtunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things like this tend to tick Eridan off sometimes. Roxy loves him regardless. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

“Rox, howw dare you?” Eridan asked, slightly more melodramatically than his usual grumpy self would allow.

“Chillax eri,” Roxy soothed, “it’s not that big of a deal…”

“Not that big of a deal??? Not that big of a deal!” he demanded, and Roxy sighed.

“Eridan,” she said slowly, her voice pacific, “Eridan. Why do you care so much? Just calm your dude tits. Take a deep breah- brae- erm, breath.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” he huffed, “Take it back.”

“Take what back!”

“You knoww!”

“Ooooooh my gooooood…”

“Say it!”

“Ya know, being your matesprite, or whatevah you trolls call it, is a real pain sometimes.”

“Say. It.”

“Eridan,” she said after a short pause, turning to her matesprite of three months, “I’m not going to tell you that my favorite color is purple just ‘cause that’s your blood color.”

“Vviolet! It’s vviolet, rox, there’s a difference!” he insisted, which only earned another sigh from the human.

“Oh whatevs…” she muttered, “The point is that JUST ‘cause we’re dating doesn’t mean that like I have to like everything related to you. Seriously.”

“Fine…” he crabbed, “Wwhat is your favvorite color then?”

She smiled bubbly. Maybe Eridan was lightening up after all!  
“Sunset colors,” she replied, “Oranges, and yellows, and reds…”

But her hopes were lost as she heard Eridan groan, “Oh you’vve GOT to be kidding me… Of all the colors, you like lowwblood colors?!”

Her eyebrow raised and her hand fell on to her hip, “I’m sorry? Eridan, us humankind don’t use your stupid homospect whatev.”

“Yes, but wwe do!” he complained, “And I’m royalty!”

“Yeah, and that would make me a ‘lowwblood’! Do you hate me too, Eri?” she retaliated, both of their voices raised now, the air so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife.

“Maybe I do!”

And then there was silence.

“Shit rox, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it I swwear to freaking gog,”

More silence.

“I wwas just caught up in the moment, I didn’t mean a single wword of that I don’t knoww wwhat I wwas saying. Oh crap don’t hate me, please rox.”

A few more seconds of the painful silence, which was broken by only a few words.

“Just… gimme a minute, okay?”

And just like that she was off. It was like she had never been sitting next to him in the first place, and that sudden lack of vivacious energy made Eridan feel hollow.

After what felt like eternities went by (but in reality was only a mere ten minutes) Eridan felt the buzz coming from his pocket, and reached for his phone. Maybe it was kar. Perfect, someone to rant to. But no. As Eridan turned on the human call device, his pesterchum app had told him that someone else had began to pester him. A very special, very amazing person. And the last person he expected to hear from at the moment.

TipsyGnostic began pestering you now! Come reply to her message!

His heart froze. Roxy? Faster than he knew was possible, he unlocked his phone and looked at Roxy’s message. There, on the screen in beautiful pink letters it read:

TG: hey eri look i want u to meet me at the poer at like 6ish  
TG: k?  
TG: thanks boo  
TG: *pier  
TG: or is that speled peir?  
TG: idefk

And then she ceased pestering him. But even those six messages were enough to fill Eridan with a bit of warmth he had been missing when she left.

~~~~~

Roxy was walking over to the pier, one of Eridan’s hoodies on over her usual pink cat shirt due to the chilly bite in the October air. She was a little late, she noted as she glanced at her watch. 6:13. Oh well. The sun hadn’t set yet, and that’s what mattered. She was expecting it to to any minute though, which was exactly what she wanted. 

The heels of her shoes clicked a bit on the wood of the dock which held enough memories to fill the ocean. This was where Eridan and Roxy and met. Where Eridan (finally) asked Roxy to be his matesprite. Where they had their first kiss. She let out a sigh, watching the water move in and out, it’s ripples reflecting the sunlight like a million tiny crystals. It was so beautiful; it was probably why they both loved it so much.

But it was what Roxy noticed next that really made her smile. 

At the edge of the pier, two feet swung back and forth, each toe lightly brushing by the water with each swing. Two hands were nervously placed on the figure’s lap, fingers fiddling with the gold rings lining the fingers - a nervous habit of the said individual. The troll sat there, not looking up from the water below him, a look of shame and anxiety spread across his face in the place of it’s usual scowl. Roxy sat down next to him, and only then did he look up from his lap and at her, his violet eyes wide through his glasses.

“Rox. Rox. Look, I am so sorry I got carried away and I-”

But she pressed a finger against his mouth, leaving him silent. And silent it stayed, for a solid two and a half minutes. Or, in other words, until sunset began.

“Look,” Roxy had to say, gesturing with her head in the direction of the sun setting, it’s colorful rays spilling on to the ocean, as if someone had dropped oil paints from the heavens and it proceeded to pour over the masses of water. Oranges melting into yellow and red tones. Like Autumn. Like a gentle fire. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Roxy whispered, as Eridan nodded, not saying a word as if in fear of ruining the moment. 

The colors seemed to bloom in the sky as the sun sunk lower. The reds lightened into pinks, and a midnight blue overtook a good portion of the sky. And in between the two shades, there was something that made Eridan’s mouth twitch up into a small smile. 

“Look rox,” he whispered back, “There’s vviolet up there. Vviolet is a sunset color too.”

Roxy leaned her head on Eridan’s shoulder, a content and peaceful smile spread across her face, as she muttered back with a giggle, “Yeah… I guess it is, hm?”

“Flushed for you, rox.”

“I love you too, eri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together awhile ago. I love this ship a lot, and can see Eridan being stupid but Roxy always forgiving him being a thing that happened a lot. This is my first time writing for this amazing ship - feedback is appreciated!


End file.
